


Someday

by Writerwithagoal



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missed Moments, Post-Canon, Second Chances, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: One dinner at the Mystic Grill in 2012 leads Caroline to write something in her weekly planner. Rebekah in 2040 decides that note has been put off long enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3tinkgemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3tinkgemini/gifts).



> This is for the absolutely wonderful 3tinkgemini from Tumblr for the Klaroline Valentine Gift Exchange 2017.

Valentines Week - Mystic Falls 2012

Caroline was tired. Between classes, her multiple time commitments and trying to help her friends fight against Klaus and his siblings her social life was lacking. Currently she was sitting in a corner of the Mystic Grill  She wanted to be able to out for Galantines and maybe have a Valentines date without worrying about the supernatural bullshit that Damon and his plans caused trying to save Elena. She winced internally as she looked at her planner of tasks and commitments she had this upcoming week knowing that roughly half would get pushed aside if shit it the fan again like it had with Klaus’ mother and Alaric two weeks before.

She sipped her beer as she looked at her planner dejectedly. She’d been single for almost a month since finding out that Tyler hadn’t just been play dating Hayley. Valentine’s day was on the Friday and she knew that Bonnie and Elena would be too busy to hang out with her. Cracking her neck, she flipped the page in her planner to check the number of blood bags she’d written in the margin as her running tally which told her if she needed to steal more from Damon. If she didn’t get killed or injured the 15 bags should hold her till Saturday when she went over there to ‘strategize’.

Looking at her beer she downed the last third of it before standing up and stretching her legs. She smiled at Matt and placed an order for a massive chicken burger and fries with a shake before going back over to her table and her planning.

She had just tucked into her fries when a shadow walked past her, the hair on her back standing up at the presence of a bigger predator than her standing at the end of her table. Glancing up hoping it wasn’t him she groaned and shook her head. Focusing her full attention on her French fries and chicken burger not on the attractive hybrid standing just an arm’s reach away.

“Nope, I’m not doing this. I’m here minding my own business you don’t get to crash my dinner.”  
                “Dining alone? Where is Tyler love, off with his werewolf girl perchance?”

“Obviously, he’s not here. Please Klaus just leave me alone I’m having an awful week.”

She was met with silence and when suddenly he was sitting across from her in the booth, she looked up to glare at him when he offered her a shot of tequila and a small smile. She raised an eyebrow and took it slowly. Without waiting to hear what it was for she threw it back and shook her head as it burned down her throat. Looking at him she offered him a single smile before going back to glaring.

“What’s ruined your week,” he asked his eyes looking at her packed weekly planner that she had open on the table.

“My friends are too busy trying to kill you to remember that it’s Valentine’s week and we normally spend the week watching shitty rom coms after school and just being together as friends.” She shook her head and continued to eat her fries and then tucked into her chicken burger trying to eat it as gracefully as she could.

“I’m sorry that they are spending their energies on such fruitless endeavours.” He looked almost actually apologetic as he sat there across from her watching with a small smile as she ate the chicken burger. Deftly he stole a fry and raised an eyebrow when she balked at him.

“You can’t just steal food from people Klaus, that’s not even evil. It’s just rude,” she said holding a napkin over her mouth since it was full of her burger. He shrugged and leaned back looking at her. She was tense though if she was still tired from the attack from her Alaric on her less than two weeks ago, then it made sense.

“Have your friends asked you about your tortures?” his voice low and filled with either genuine curiosity or concern she wasn’t sure. His question though hit a nerve, no they hadn’t. Elena and Bonnie had called her to check in but no one had truly asked. Her eyes rolled and she grabbed her shake to put off answering. Swallowing she set the tall glass down looking at him and sighing.

“What do you want to hear Klaus, that I’m not a priority for my friends and to be honest I doubt I ever was,” she said, looking at him her arms crossed over her chest staring at him, daring him to argue or explain their behaviour.

“I’d make you a priority Caroline.” It was a simple and until now an unspoken truth between them, when it came to her he had proved that he placed her before his self. A blush bloomed on her cheeks and she huffed looking away from him though internally a well of warmth had formed in her heart where his comments and notes were stored, for when she felt particularly unwanted.

  _“I’m still too smart to be seduced by you.”_  Her eyes seeking out his after a moment and she shrugged looking at him. The lie hanging between them a blanket of falsehoods and reserved feelings to be dissected at another moment. After a brief tense silence between them he inclined his head and sped off probably to terrorize another group of townspeople. She allowed herself to relax and slump in her seat. Grabbing her planner she flipped to the note sections and biting her bright pink lower lip she wrote in the bottom.

_Someday_

 

Valentine’s Day – London 2040

 

“I’m so glad that you came out with me this week to London, you’ll love it.” Rebekah’s words hung in the air between them as she walked around the first floor of the Mikaelson’s town house. It was one thing to know that they were the oldest and richest vampires in existence it was another thing entirely to be confronted with it in person. Nodding she paused by a window and looked at the bustling street outside.

“Thank you for having me, I’ve missed you and Enzo so it was nice to leave my villa in Nice and come up here to visit.” She said softly her eyes watching her best friends partner looking at her. Rebekah had run into Enzo after they’d scattered to the winds after the business with the travellers and had found his way to New Orleans. He’s managed to keep a low profile in the supernatural filled city before bumping into Rebekah and her siblings at a bar. The rest was history and they’d been together for the last two and a half decades.

Enzo had called her in 2019 asking her to come visit them in New Orleans and she’d countered with them visiting her in Taiwan where she’d been living at the time working to help rebel forces fight the oppressive parliament. Rebekah had argued against it and so in a compromise they met two months later in Bali and had finally forgotten the animosity from Mystic Falls especially when she saw how good the two of them were together. They built on each other in tandem neither being suffocated for the other. Caroline was jealous of that kind of love she had never seen it before.  

She picked up her carryon bag and looked at Rebekah, a smile on her face. She knew that Enzo wanted to make it official and marry her soon, which was why she’d come up from Nice really. She wanted to be here for her friends when Rebekah came back from the dinner he had planned.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to come out tonight?” Rebekah asked again looking at Caroline who chuckled and pulled the other blonde into a hug.

“Valentines is for couples and people in love, I’m neither. I’ll enjoy my night in making molten brownie cake in your unused kitchen,” she teased as they walked upstairs to her room. Rebekah being the scheming angel she was had set Caroline up in Klaus’ room hoping that it wouldn’t dawn on her new best friend. After Caroline was unpacked she and Rebekah walked over to her room and helped her decide on her outfit. Rebekah finally chose a simple off cream cocktail dress that had a nice simple lace overlay and Caroline donated a stylish jean jacket.   

Caroline smiled and hugged Enzo when he came home from whatever business and prep he’d been taking care of for the last two hours. She bid them both good-bye and promised to be here when they got home. With them gone she set the champagne to chill and the simple cake that said congratulations in the fridge waiting till tomorrow. Settling in the study with her kindle and a bottle of wine she relaxed into a quiet night of reading and maybe a movie.

After about three glasses of wine and two books she collected her things and went up to bed, ready to hear all about the night her friends had experienced. It was around three in the morning when she heard a door creak in the house but rolled over in her sleep not concerned about possibility of being harmed in a Mikaelson house.

A warm hand cupping her mouth and the sharp prick of wood pressing against her breast plate though jarred her awake. Blinking, she found herself looking into the manic and confused eyes of Klaus Mikaelson.

Shifting she managed to dislodge the stake and sit up forcing him to back up. “Seriously a stake?”

“You’re real?” his voice soft as he looked at her with consideration and a bit of trepidation thrown in.

“As real as I was last time we were together.” Her breath stuck somewhere between her mouth and her lungs.

“What are you doing in my bed Caroline?” his shift and guarded positioning finally shook her.

“This is the room that Rebekah put me in-wait this is your room?!” she said scrambling now to get out of his bed.

“This was not how I pictured you in my bed.”

“I wouldn’t know Klaus I’ve never pictured myself in your bed,” she hissed as she realized that she was now standing before him in a blue thong and a thin black tank top her sleep pants on the chair on the other side of the bed.

“Why are you in London? Last I heard you were living in Nice.” He was standing in front of her now looking at her trying to prove that this was a trap.

  “I’m here because Enzo and Rebekah invited me up to spend the weekend with them and relax with friends and family.” She crossed her arms and stared up at him refusing to cower to him or anyone ever. She shifted slightly and grabbed her robe pulling it on. Raising an eyebrow, she motioned for him to fill her in on the sudden visit to London.

“Rebekah called and said that she was hoping to see me in London and my business prospects needed to be attended in Paris and London and I figured I’d come by now,” he shrugged and honestly it was his house he didn’t need a reason to visit it.

“Right well it’s almost four am and I need blood and coffee before we continue any form of conversation and I need to be wearing pants.” She said walking around the bed trying to put any distance between her and the one man she’d never allowed herself to consider. They’re romp in the woods was a fluke and she wasn’t having sex when Rebekah and Enzo could arrive home soon if they were going to arrive home tonight at all. They hadn’t talked since then which means that they’d obviously moved on from each other and she totally wasn’t having sex dreams about him after particularly long dry moments. If Klaus noticed her putting space between them he didn’t comment.

Caroline slipped into her black sleep pants and pulled her robe a bit tighter and sped down the stairs and into the kitchen only to see him leaning against the kitchen cabinets. Huffing she pulled a blood bag from the fridge and drained it into a mug before popping the mug into the microwave for a moment to heat it up. Sipping the warmer blood, she smiled happily as she felt the blood course through her veins and wake her up.

Setting the cup down she finally offered Klaus a considered look, his hair was a bit longer than it had been almost thirty-five years ago and he looked more drawn and wary. Jumping up onto the counter top she smiled softly at him and cleared her throat.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?”  
                “Only thirty years or so love, nothing compared to a century or two.”  
                “Hush, seriously Klaus Mystic Falls and the dramas of that town feel like a life time ago.”                

“In that aspect you may have a point the drama seems to have been left behind, how are you finding Nice?”

“Beautiful, it is absolutely stunning and I must say that I’m taken completely by the community and sights.”  
                “You do seem lighter now, than when I last saw you in Mystic Falls.” She shifted under his gaze and stared right back not backing down an inch.

“You seem older and heavier than when I last saw you,” she shot back her eyebrow raised when he started to laugh.

“Caroline love, I’m almost a millennium in age, my apologies that it’s starting to show,” he said, once his laughing had calmed down. Caroline for her credit giggled and started to relax. Like she’d said the drama and the strings of Mystic Falls no longer applied here. Maybe this was her someday. Biting her lip she jumped off the counter and smiled at him.

“Would you mind starting the coffee I’m going to grab my phone.” He nodded and turned his back to her as she sped up stairs to where her phone was charging next to the bed. Picking it up she saw that she had a notification from Rebekah. Opening the message were two pictures. The first was of Rebekah holding her hand up and the ring catching in the light of whatever restaurant they’d gone to. The second was her old planner that she’d held on to since that week years ago, in Mystic Falls. Someday was underlined. Gasping she started to type when another message came in from Rebekah.

 

{{Received Text: Beks}} Someday has waited long enough, don’t be a pussy Forbes. Happy Valentine’s Day. <3 <3  


                Caroline blushed and smiling she erased her previous text and retyped her response, giggling as she went.

 

{{Text to: Beks}} Thanks for the push enjoy your engagement. Love you. <3 <3

 

                Slipping her phone into her robe pocket she walked slowly through the almost empty town house and enjoyed the moment of peace before making her mind up. Rebekah was right she had been putting this off long enough and with her best friends push freeing her from the old chains of betraying people who no longer mattered she smiled. She was glad that _Someday_ was finally here.


End file.
